concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie West
West, Bruce & Laing *Leslie West *Jack Bruce *Corky Laing March 17, 1972 Foster Auditorium, Tuscaloosa, AL March 18, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (with Joe McDonald) March 19, 1972 Fort Homer Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (with Black Oak Arkansas) March 20, 1972 East Carolina University Brass Park Minges Coliseum, Greenville, NC March 23, 1972 Kemp's Coliseum, Orlando, FL March 25, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA March 29, 1972 Music Hall, Houston, TX March 30, 1972 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (advertised but never happened, with Malo) March 30, 1972 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Malo) March 31, 1972 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (supported by Cold Blood) April 2, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cold Blood) April 4, 1972 Center Arena, Seattle, WA (supported by Cold Blood) April 7, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (with Free & Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show) April 9, 1972 University of Colorado Fieldhouse, Boulder, CO(with Free) April 10, 1972 Fort Collins, CO April 11, 1972 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (with Free) April 12, 1972 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (with Free) April 13, 1972 Oklahoma City, OK April 14, 1972 State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Springfield, IL (supported by Sugarloaf) April 15, 1972 Northwestern University McGraw Hall, Evanston, IL April 16, 1972 Cinderella Concert Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Cradle) April 18, 1972 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (cancelled, with Free & Jeremy Clay) April 19, 1972 Pittsburgh, PA April 20, 1972 Ohio University Convocation Center, Athens, OH (supporting Emerson, Lake & Palmer) April 21, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Procol Harum, Mahavishnu Orchestra & David Rea) April 22, 1972 St. Lawrence Hockey Arena, Canton, NY April 24, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows, with David Rea) April 27, 1972 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA (with Spencer Davis) April 28, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Spirit & Fleetwood Mac) April 29, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Uncle Bucks) April 30, 1972 Fairfield University Gym, Fairfield, CT September 30, 1972 Penn State University Recreation Hall, State College, PA (postponed until November 11th) October 15, 1972 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (postponed until November 7th) October 18, 1972 Milwaukee, WI October 19, 1972 Auditorium, Chicago, IL October 20, 1972 Michigan State University Auditorium, East Lansing, MI (with Country Joe McDonald & Peter Frampton, who cancelled) October 22, 1972 SUNY Cortland Lusk Field House, Cortland, NY (supported by Grin) October 23, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI October 26, 1972 Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Atlanta, GA (with Edgar Winter & Stonehenge) October 28, 1972 Wake Forest University Wait Chapel, Winston-Salem, NC (supported by Wild Turkey) October 29, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC (supported by Wild Turkey) November 1, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA November 4, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ November 6, 1972 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY November 7, 1972 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (rescheduled from October 15th, supported by Wild Turkey) November 9, 1972 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT November 10, 1972 Aquarius Theater, Boston, MA (supported by Grin) November 11, 1972 Penn State University Recreation Hall, State College, PA (rescheduled from September 30th, with Elephant’s Memory) November 22, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Crazy Horse & Snail) November 24, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (with Mott The Hoople & Flash Cadillac) November 25, 1972 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with John Mayall) November 26, 1972 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA (with Foghat) November 29, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Edgar Winter Group & Foghat) November 30, 1972 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK December 2, 1972 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL December 3, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (with Edgar Winter Group) December 5, 1972 Corpus Christi, TX December 7, 1972 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX December 8, 1972 Wichita, TX December 9, 1972 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (with Edgar Winter Group) December 10, 1972 Coliseum, Denver, CO (with J. Geils Band) December 12, 1972 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO (with J. Geils Band) December 13, 1972 Auditorium, Memphis, TN (with J. Geils Band) December 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Fleetwood Mac & James Gang) December 17, 1972 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA 1973 March 26, 1973 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR March 27, 1973 Concert Hall, Gothenburg, SWE March 28, 1973 Falkconer Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN March 31, 1973 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED April 1, 1973 Concertgebuow, Amsterdam, NED April 2, 1973 Forest National, Brussels, BEL April 4, 1973 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT April 5, 1973 Theatre du Chatelet, Paris, FRA April 6, 1973 Festival Hall, Bern, SUI April 8, 1973 Palesport, Rome, ITY April 10, 1973 Palesport, Bologna, ITY April 11, 1973 Palalide, Milan, ITY April 13, 1973 Circus Krone, Munich, GER April 14, 1973 Landwirtschaftshalle, Kaiserslautern, GER April 15, 1973 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER April 16, 1973 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 20-21, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG April 22-23, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG April 24, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Jimmy Stevens) April 25, 1973 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT April 26, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG Leslie West's Wild West Show 1973 (Leslie West, Mitch Ryder, Corky Laing, Peter Baron, Tom Robb) July 1, 1973 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN (Evansville Freedom Celebration, with Stevie Wonder, Buddy Miles, James Gang, Jo Jo Gunne, Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show, Ballin' Jack & Ruby Jones) July 3, 1973 Convention Hall, Wildwood, NJ (with King Crimsom) July 7, 1973 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows) July 8, 1973 Louis Armstrong Stadium, New York City, NY (With Sly & The Family Stone) July 10, 1973 Alumni Stadium, Holyoke, MA (With Savoy Brown, James Gang & NRBQ) July 11, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 12, 1973 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (with Humble Pie) July 14, 1973 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI July 17, 1973 Virginia Beach Dome, Norfolk, VA July 18, 1973 Suffolk Downs, East Boston, MA (With James Gang & Duke & The Drivers) July 20, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (with Black Sheep) July 22, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (With Humble Pie & Jo Jo Gunne) July 23, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (With Ted Nugent & Heartsfield) July 24, 1973 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (With Humble Pie & Emperor Jones) July 27, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA July 28, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (With T. Rex & Three Dog Night) July 31, 1973 Hirsch Auditorium, Shreveport, LA (With T. Rex) August 1, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Focus & Return to Forever) August 2, 1973 Royals Stadium, Kansas City, KS (with T. Rex, Ruben & The Jets & Three Dog Night) August 6, 1973 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival)